Installing wire harnesses in vehicles such as aircraft using conventional clamps and the like can be difficult. In many instances the clamps will be located in confined spaces, sometimes accessible by only one hand. Additionally, the clamps are, typically, made of a spring-type material and, thus, considerable difficulty may be experienced in attempting to align and compress the ends of the clamps so that they can be fastened together using a conventional socket wrench.
If the clamp is located in an accessible area, the mechanic will normally use one hand to compress and align the ends of the clamp and the other hand to thread and tighten the nut with a socket wrench. One can readily see that if the clamp is accessible to only one hand, installation can be time consuming and frustrating.
Prior art references available to applicant have not addressed the problem of installating wire harness clamps and the like. However, U.S. Pat. No. 1,440,377, Nut Holding Member, by L. F. Crumley attacked the problem of positioning a nut so it could be secured on a shaft in a confined area. Crumley discloses a forceps-like device having arms terminating in nut retainer halves. When the two halves are drawn together a nut can be positioned therebetween. The retainer halves are slotted so that a wrench can be inserted to tighten the nut on the shaft.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,594, Nut-Holding Socket Wrench by A. Fogel, a conventional socket wrench is modified by the incorporation of a retractable retaining tab which protrudes into a slot in one wall of the socket. A nut can be installed in the socket by first withdrawing the tab from the slot and thereafter inserting the nut. Once released the tab frictionally holds the nut within the socket. This wrench has the advantage of allowing the nut to be installed using only one hand, but no means are provided to align the ends of a clamp and to force them toward each other prior to engagement with the nut.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,214, Adjustable Bolt-Holding Wrench by F. G. Davis. Davis discloses a C-clamp having sockets at each end of the C-member with one of these members being moveable. This sort of device allows both the nut and screw to be properly aligned with each other but it would not provide for alignment of the ends of a clamp prior to screw and nut engagement.
Other patents of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,693, Hand Tool for Installing Points, Condensors and Other Devices, by M. Levak, U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,559, Unitary Dual-Wrench Tool, by R. V. Krupke and U.S. Pat. No. 1,308,687, Spring Clip Tool by G. R. Stark.
Therefore it is a primary object of this invention to provide a tool to aid in the installation of wire harness clamps and the like.
A further object of this invention is to provide a tool that will allow the securing of the clamp and wire harness by use of only one hand.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a tool that provides for alignment of the clamp ends and the compression of one end toward the other during the installation of the clamp prior to engaging the securing nut with the screw.